Crimson
by Alwyn18
Summary: She has dreams, dreams of a man in red. He has dreams, dreams of a girl with light bushy brown hair. When the two meet, all hell breaks loose... on both worlds! May be change rating towards the end of the story!
1. Scent on the Wind

**Chapter 1 - Scent on the Wind**

"Hermione, darling, tea's ready!" Mrs Granger called.

"Coming mum!" 17 year old Hermione Granger cuddled her coat and her beaded bag closer, drawing in a deep breath as she braced herself with what she was about to do.

She walked downstairs to where her parents sat with their backs to her, keeping the tears from her eyes she pointed her wand at them and, with a breathed "obliviate" she erased herself from the minds of her mother and father.

Silent tears fell from her face as she shut the front door for the last time and found a familiar face.

It was the face of the Crimson Man, she had never heard the words he spoke to her, not even in her dreams, but he often showed up during the day when she was studying. She had first started seeing him by the end of her sixth year at Hogwarts, she had thought he was one of the Weasley children, but that wasn't possible, only Ron and Ginny remained at Hogwarts.

"Hello, again. Are you here to walk me to the Weasleys'? Thank you." He never actually followed her, but she knew he was there.

She apparated to the Burrow where she was greeted by the only Weasley that was aware of what she had done, Ginny.

"Are you okay?" Hermione could only shake her head as she stood in the garden and cried.

"Okay, come on, let's go inside." Ginny led the way inside and up to the bedroom that the two girls were sharing where she let Hermione finish crying on her own.

Hermione had lay down on the bed and cried herself into a light slumber where she dreamt of the Crimson Man.

/

Genesis was getting worried about this. It was the fourth time this week he had seen that strange yet beautiful girl.

His visions of her had begun during the training exercise that he had Sephiroth been doing, he had spun out of one of Sephiroth's attacks and parried, catching sight of her over Sephiroth's shoulder… who also looked behind him to see nothing, Genesis had not even taken advantage of his momentary lapse in concentration, but then, neither had he.

He had seen her multiple times since then, reading, writing and laughing with people he couldn't see. However, when he saw her again last night, she had been walking out of somewhere he could not see.

She had fresh tears falling down her face, she spoken to him, but he couldn't hear what she had said, he followed to make sure no one hurt her, followed her out to the plate where she sat on a bench crying, before she lay down on said bench and cried herself to sleep.

It broke Genesis's heart to hear this girl, who's laughter had filled him with such joy, reduced to a sobbing wreck; he silently vowed to burn the person that had dared to hurt her… wait a minute… where was this sudden anger coming from?

Not knowing what moved him, Genesis knelt in front of her as her sobs subsided and she fell into a light slumber.

Genesis had always tried not to let this girl fill his thoughts, but every time he saw her he tried to reach out to get her attention, his hand always went through her.

This time Genesis simply wanted to secure a stray piece of her mousy brown, lightly bushy, hair behind her exposed ear, he froze in shock as he realised he COULD now touch her, it was strange…

"You're cold," he took off his duster, placed it over her, before scooping her up, and carried her back into the building, ignoring the looks he was getting from everyone around him, and up to the apartment he shared with two others, Angeal and Sephiroth, who were both out on training. Entering his own apartment, he gently placed her onto his bed and, after removing his coat, he covered her over with the duvet.

He sat there watching her sleep for over an hour, she did not stir once, giving Genesis time to take in more about this girl. The way she breathed as she slept, the pale complexion she had, indicating that either she didn't get enough sunlight, or she was sick; Genesis went with the first option of lack of sunshine.

He then studied the memory of her clothes, they weren't strange to him, but neither were they familiar, her pale pink cardigan fit her well as did her beige coloured blouse, clearly this girl was from somewhere like Junon or even a rural area like Zack's Gongaga, or Cloud's Nibelheim.

"That was harsh, Angeal." The other two had come back, Genesis flinched at the sound of the front door slamming, the sound stirred his guest, her hazel eyes opened and she sat up.

"Urgh I am going to KILL Fred and George I swear if they slam one more door… wait hold on, this isn't the Burrow…"

Genesis had bolted out of the door as she had stirred, not wanting to scare the poor girl to death.

"Sshh!" he snapped at the bickering two, though it was playful it was noisy.

"What is it Gen, do you have another headache?" Angeal asked as Sephiroth lowered his arms to look at his other friend.

"No… I...er… found her, the girl from my dreams, she's here." The looks on Sephiroth and Angeal's faces should have made Genesis laugh, but he was concerned, he didn't know how he was going to explain how the girl got here, when he himself didn't know. "She's just woken up, so please be gentle. I don't think she knows where she is."

The two nodded as the door to Genesis's apartment opened and out stepped the girl, she had a stick in her hand, holding it as though she was using it to defend herself with.

"Well she certainly is pretty." Sephiroth stated, drawing the girl's attention to them.

"Who are you?" she held the stick higher, her eyes shining with hostility, "where am I? How did I get here?"

Genesis stepped in to sooth the girl. "It's okay." The girl only moved her eyes and Genesis had to stop as it appeared the girl had telekinetic powers, she had removed Angeal's Buster Sword from his back and Genesis was now staring down the business end. "We're not going to hurt you, please put the sword down."

This time the girl looked directly at him and froze. "You…?" the blade fell to the floor with a clatter, Genesis sent an apologetic look in Angeal's direction. "Who ARE you? Why do I keep dreaming about you?"

"I'll tell you what I can, if you please calm down and stop being hostile. I don't want to hurt you, but you are threatening my friends with a stick…" Genesis looked at the stick; it was an intricately carved stick that was for sure, "what's so special about THAT anyway?"

The girl frowned and looked at her stick, "It's a wand. It does magic." Sephiroth chuckled and looked at her sceptically.

"It does MAGIC?" this time he laughed loudly.

Genesis also began to giggle, but the girl smirked, flicked her wand, and lifted the Buster Sword up off the floor and back onto Angeal's back, Genesis thought she was using her telekinesis again, until she then flicked her wand at Sephiroth who was still laughing and muttered "silencio." Sephiroth then clutched his throat, his voice completely gone. Angeal looked at Sephiroth, Genesis backed away from the girl. "As I said, it does magic. Finite incantatem."

"What… whoa hey! I can talk!" Sephiroth said, he looked at the girl. "Who are you?"

"My name is Hermione Granger, I am seventeen years old and I have no idea where I am or how I got here."

Genesis's eyes lit up, Hermione… "What an unusual name, Hermione...My name is Genesis, the one with the black hair and the big sword is Angeal and the one with the silver hair and the big mouth is Sephiroth."

"I may have a big mouth but I can still whoop your ass from here to the Northern Crater."

"That I'd pay to see!"

"Hey who's side are you on Angeal?!" Genesis whined, a bell like sound rang out beside Genesis, the three turned to see Hermione laughing.

"Oh it seems like I'd forgotten how to smile! What with the war any everything…"

"What war? You don't look like you come from Wutai." Sephiroth interjected. Hermione looked at them and heaved a sigh.

"Okay, let's do swapsies, you tell me where I am and about yourselves and this place, and I'll tell you the same thing in return. Sound fair?"

Genesis walked back over to the other two and they huddled together. "Hold on a minute."

"What do you think?"

"Well she seems harmless enough, but I wouldn't put it past her to be a danger if we got her angry. But I think we can trust her with the information, what do you think Seph?" Angeal turned to Sephiroth who was deep in thought.

"I think Angeal is right. She is trustworthy… but we'll have to make sure." Sephiroth broke away from the trio and approached Hermione who was tall for her age, but still had to look up at Sephiroth.

"Very well, Hermione, we will agree to this. However, you must understand we don't know who you are nor where you come from. So we will swap tales, but we must ask that you keep us and what we tell you a secret, defend this secret with your life, take it to the grave with you if you must, but tell no one of this." Genesis watched as Hermione's eyes softened and a gentle smile graced her fine features.

"Of course and may I ask you three to do the same for me?"

"You can count on it," Angeal replied. Hermione beamed.

"Come and sit down, I'll fix us all a drink," Genesis scurried off to the kitchen, in his dreams he had seen what Hermione liked to drink and how she took it, the other two had come with the years they had been friends.

"Here we go! Try that, Hermione and tell me what you think!" Genesis was eager to get to know this girl, FINALLY someone worth his time!

"Well lets start with you Seph, Gen and I can do ours in one." Angeal offered.

"Very well, hmm, let's see…" Sephiroth told Hermione everything, it was amazing just how comfortable he was around her, mind you, her hands were glowing a little, maybe that was why, maybe she was trying to get them to be comfortable with her.

Genesis watched her all through Sephiroth's recall of what he wanted to tell her, he could see in her eyes that she knew he was hiding things from her, but she never pushed, never overstepped her line.

He wondered how she knew that Seph was hiding things and instantly thought that this girl was Turk material... that made things easy for him, as Turks and SOLDIER were allowed relationships as long as they don't prevent a job well done.

Next came Angeal, he and Genesis explained their shared tale in almost full detail and again Genesis knew she knew they were hiding things, but again she never pushed.

"Wow, you three must be really strong to make it this far. I'd like to know more about this world… it all sounds so exciting!" Hermione giggled at her own enthusiasm.

"Now it is your turn." Sephiroth said gently.

"Of course, but two things first, one could I have another cup of tea, please? And two where is the bathroom?"

Once she was guided to the bathroom in Genesis's apartment, Sephiroth joined Genesis in the kitchen. "You seem to like this one. She never broke eye contact with anyone us as we spoke, but you never took your eye off of her since she sat down."

"I don't know what it is, there's just something about her that sets my soul on fire! Call it what you want but I want to get to know her before I call it anything myself. Ah there she is! And just in time!"

Genesis handed her a fresh cup of tea and they all reconvened back on the sofa, whilst they waited for Hermione to start her tale.

"Where to start? I guess every story has to have a beginning so I'll start there…" she stared at the mug in her hand as she began her story. Had she looked up at all during her telling, she would have seen all three SOLDIER 1st Class men staring at her as she told of heartache, of loss, of anger, of pain, of happiness, of friendship, of loyalty and, finally, of war.

"We are about to embark on a journey to find the Horcruxes that I told you about, thinking about it, it seems like a lost cause, but we have to try otherwise we'll never win… and I will have wiped myself from my parents memory for nothing…" Genesis watched in horror as the dam holding her emotions in broke and she just cried.

Not knowing what drove him; he knelt to the floor and held her close, letting her cry.

"Whoa, everything's floating. Guess she wasn't wrong by her pagan powers are controlled by her emotions." Genesis only heard Sephiroth speaking as though he were under water; the sound of this girl crying was breaking his heart.

"Hey come on, now its going to be okay. Come now, hey I have something for you!" it wasn't really anything for her, but he knew she would go back eventually, she had to, so he went into his room and returned with a materia ball, red in colour, this was a summon, a powerful one at that.

"This is called Phoenix. Keep it around your neck and the three of us will never be far away from you. And I'll be even closer. If you need to talk, any time, anything at all, just put your hand around this and call my name either out loud or in your head and I'll come and see you when you sleep. How does that sound?"

Hermione stopped crying and looked at the materia that Genesis had just put around her neck. "You name your marbles?"

"This isn't a marble; this is how WE do magic, look." Sephiroth knelt beside her and summoned up the blizzard he had in his bracer, letting the ice surround his hand. Hermione gasped.

"The one Genesis has just given to you is what we call a summon materia, the Phoenix inside will grant you revival of all your comrades each time you summon it, but if the glow of the materia gets too low then you must stop using it for a while so that the Phoenix can regain its strength. Do you understand?" Hermione nodded, understanding completely, but she wanted to know more about materia.

When she voiced her opinions they laughed, "you'll just have to wait a little bit. We don't know when you are going to disappear again." Sephiroth joked.

She got up to return the cup to the counter and stopped. "What is it, Hermione?" Genesis asked coming to stand behind her. "Whoa!" Hermione lurched forwards as though she had been pushed. She screamed and clutched her head, falling to her knees, Genesis, Sephiroth and Angeal panicked.

"Hermione!" They called out to her, but the witch in question didn't hear them, her eyes rolled into the back of her head as she fell to the side, unconscious she landed in Genesis's arms and simply faded away.

/

Hermione woke with a gasp, startling Ginny. "Whoa, you okay? You were having quite the vivid dream. I could almost make out what you were saying. Then you started thrashing about so I decided to try and wake you."

Hermione sat up and looked out of the window, it was night time, she got out of bed and stopped to pick up something that had just fallen to the floor; it was the Phoenix materia that Genesis had given to her. It was wrapped in a thick metal circle, with a leather strap attached to it.

In an almost dreamlike trance, Hermione walked down stairs and out into the garden, not stopping until she reached the fence around the pond.

She was aware of Ginny and Ron following her, most likely concerned, but she could not take her eyes off the Phoenix materia, its beauty and warmth was a welcome comfort to her, she could hear it singing a song in a tongue that she didn't know.

Taking in a deep breath she opened her eyes with a smile, there was a deliciously sweet smell on the wind, so nice, in fact, that Hermione didn't want to go in, but there were other things to do tonight, so she reluctantly went inside when Ron called out to her to say that Remus had just appeared. Had she have stayed outside for a few seconds longer, she would have seen a black feather falling in the wind.


	2. Sunset

Second chapter in one day! whoop whoop! Okay so I don't own Harry Potter or FFVII Enjoy peeps!

**Chapter 2- Sunset**

It was all going well for the moment, but as the day turned to night and Hermione arrived outside number four Privet Drive, she felt a twist in her stomach, something is going to go wrong, she thought as Mad-Eye explained to everyone what was going on.

"Okay, everyone into their pairs, and be quick about it! Granger!" Hermione spun round to face her once Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher (sort of), "I will not tell you again, take that blasted marble from around your neck!"

"Oh leave her, Mad-Eye. It's her good luck charm." Kingsley soothed, giving Hermione a wink as he helped her onto the Thestral.

They had separated into twos, a guardian and a decoy Harry Potter, whilst the real one went with Hagrid.

Mad-Eye Moody had gone with Mundungus Fletcher, Fred had gone with his father, Arthur, George with Remus, Fleur with Bill, Tonks had gone with Ron and Hermione, herself, had gone with Kingsley.

No sooner had she gotten into the air with Kingsley, there were spells being fired in every direction. Clutching the Phoenix materia firmly attached around her neck, Hermione had started shooting off spells that she knew Harry knew and used often.

"Expelliarmus!" she shouted, the Death Eaters began to swarm around the two.

"Can you get rid of them?!" Kingsley called out to her.

"Do you even need to ask? Ha!" Hermione was standing up on the Thestral as the two spoke, the Death Eaters were getting closer, she leapt off of the Thestral summoning on her own pagan magic and sending it shooting at every Death Eater that was close enough to her.

Suddenly something grabbed her wand arm, turning she saw snake eyes, red snake eyes… "No!" She screamed, "let go of me!"

"Where is he?! Tell me now, Mudblood, and I'll kill you quickly!"

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Something dropped from the sky and landed onto Voldemort's back, effectively dragging him to the ground… Hermione saw was a flash of crimson, Genesis…?

"But how?" she breathed as Kingsley caught her on the Thestral; she looked back, seeing Voldemort aiming from the others.

Kingsley and Hermione continued on their own path toward a safe house by the coast when one particularly nasty spell had shot past Kingsley and cut across Hermione's right eye, she screamed.

"Hermione, are you alright?!" She gave a positive reply, not wanting to worry him, but really she was confused, she was flying through the sky on a Thestral, wasn't she? She wasn't in a strange town by the ocean standing on what she could see was a canon staring at… wait was that Sephiroth?!

*"Do you have him, Angeal?"* He turned to face her, his brow furrowed in confusion.

*"Yeah, he's okay; I'm bringing him up now."* Angeal's voice sounded faint to her, as though he as far away.

"Hermione we're here, come one, let's wait until the time…" The Thestral landed and jerked Hermione back into the reality he knew she had to be in, what had happened to Genesis? "Oh my god why did you not tell me you were hurt?" Kingsley tilted her head to the left and inspected the injury.

"I didn't want to worry you; you had more important things to worry about than a little injury like this. Ow!"

Kingsley's hand had jerked in shock and poked Hermione's injury. He apologised and then pulled her over to the Portkey that was the take them to the Burrow. As soon as she was back, instinctive relief flooded her and she raced into Harry's arms who greeted her with equal relief.

Once she had a minute to herself, though, Hermione clutched the Phoenix materia and sent a thought into it, 'if you can, tell Genesis that I'm okay, and thank him for helping me.' The little glass ball became warm and the light shone a little brighter, somehow Hermione knew that he had heard her thought.

/

Hermione's emotions were a wreck and everyone left in the house knew it. Her eye hurt like hell, but she refused to let anyone treat it stating that George's injury was far more severe than her own and should be seen to first. Add that to the fact that Mad-Eye was dead and everyone was blaming everyone else… until it calmed down, but by then Hermione's stress had reached its peak.

"I'm going to bed." She said suddenly, needing a comfort that she could only find in sleep.

"Night, Hermione." Chorused through the room as she walked up the stairs.

"You had better be there Genesis, I really need someone to talk to…" she breathed, as she got into her pyjamas and clutched the materia in her hands and thought of her crimson angel.

/

Now as far as the young witch was concerned, she was just simply falling asleep, but when Ginny came in to see if her friend was okay, she instantly went pale and ran back downstairs to a still grieving group.

"Hermione's gone!"

/

Genesis was going to be in the doghouse when he got home, he was on a routine mission with Sephiroth and Angeal, and all day he had been seeing two worlds at once, the world he was familiar with, and a world he had never seen before.

The only thing he knew was the slender figure of Hermione as she rode on what could only be described as a skeletal Pegasus.

He had followed the two (who were clearly flying) right up to the edge of the mako canon, Sister Ray, and what he had seen had made his heart stop.

"What the hell is going on, Gen?" Angeal and Sephiroth had finally found their wayward friend, but his behaviour was odd. "What can you see?" Angeal asked, he and Sephiroth had come to learn very quickly when Genesis was seeing Miss Granger. Though he never let on that he was seeing her, after all he WAS the only one who COULD. His only saving graces were Sephiroth and himself, they had seen the girl and so knew that she was real. Granted that had only been yesterday, but usually Genesis only ever saw her in his sleep, so what was he seeing now?

"She's in flight, on a strange creature, but that is not what bothers me."

"What is it?" Sephiroth asked he was concerned; Genesis was too close to the edge of the canon.

"I KNOW it's her, but it doesn't look like her, almost as though she has a spell on her… oh sweet Goddess!" Genesis exclaimed, backing up to where Sephiroth was standing, he breathing was heavy, Sephiroth saw his eyes flickering this way and that, until his eyes followed one image in particular that soon found Sephiroth being pulled to the floor.

"What ARE they?"

"What are WHAT, Gen? You are the only one seeing this!" Sephiroth looked over his friend's shoulder, for a second he could have sworn he could see red eyes, with pupils like his…

"GENESIS!" The other two SOLDIERs shot after Genesis as he suddenly got up and ran to the edge of the canon, his eyes angry, filled with pure hatred.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" He jumped off the canon.

Angeal and Sephiroth pulled to a stop seeing that he wasn't there for a second, but found him in the water the next. There was no way he hit the water THAT fast, Sephiroth thought as Angeal raced down the side on the canon to his best friend.

"Do you have him, Angeal?" he called down, turning his head, he thought someone was watching him, but there was no one up here besides the three of them.

"Yeah, he's okay; I'm bringing him up now." A few minutes later Sephiroth was aiding his friend in pulling Genesis back onto the canon before pulling Angeal up himself.

"What the HELL was that all about Genesis?" Sephiroth snapped, concern quickly turning to anger.

Genesis turned to face him, his eyes wide in fear and caution. Suddenly Sephiroth calmed down and approached Genesis gently, "I'm sorry, that was uncalled for, but you scared us when you took a swan dive off the canon." He placed a comforting hand on his best friend's shoulder. "Come on, let's go and get a drink."

Once they had got their drinks they sat in the corner where no one (that was smart enough anyway) would bother them, they began to talk in voices too low for unenhanced civilians and others to hear.

"Okay, tell us what happened, Gen." The walk to the bar had been a quiet one with Genesis becoming withdrawn, deep in thought.

"I jumped off the canon because she was being attacked, by a humanoid creature with snake eyes the colour of blood. She was fending off several other monsters before then, her power was incredible.

When I tackled you to the canon floor, it was because she had shot a creature out of the air and it flew in your direction, never thought about it, just didn't want it to hit you. Turns out it went right through us anyway… heh, should have realised that when I found myself stood in mid-air."

"But you said you were on the canon." Sephiroth interrupted. Genesis was doodling on a piece of paper as he had been speaking.

"Yeah, it's strange, I KNEW I was stood on the Sister Ray but at the same time I KNEW I was stood in mid-air, watching her. Anyway, after Seph and I hit the deck I looked up to see her jump off whatever that thing was that she was riding, pulling on all of her pagan magic and throwing it at any creature stupid enough to go near her. The rider still on the creature was racing to catch her, THAT was when I saw those red eyes, eyes that sent a wave of cold dread through my body. So when I saw that THING grab her and threaten to kill her I just jumped.

I hit him and we fell, I was there long enough to hear him ask me who I was, before Angeal was dragging me to the edge of the cliff." He had painted the picture perfectly, Angeal and Sephiroth looked at the piece of paper he had pushed in front of them, it was the scene he had been describing, the girl, the creatures, the rider and the snake-like creature holding onto the girl.

"Gaia, Genesis… was she okay?" Sephiroth looked up at Genesis, his eyes once again misted over.

"I don't know. I didn't get a good enough look at her." He yawned, "Gaia I'm tired, I think that took a bit out of me…" Genesis stopped talking, staring at the door to the bar that the trio were currently in. There, stood in the street in her pyjamas with her back to them, was Hermione.

Genesis shot up out of the chair and raced out of the bar; once he got outside, he slowed to a walk, not wanting to scare her.

"Hermione?"

The young witch turned round to face Genesis, her hairstyle was different, the parting was wrong, it made most of her hair fall over her right eye. "Hello, Genesis." She sounded tired, VERY tired.

Genesis felt Sephiroth and Angeal move out of the bar and over to the side, Hermione's eyes swept over to the two, she gave them a smile. Genesis reached out his hand to put her parting back to the way he had found himself liking, stepping back, he realised why she had done it. "What happened to you eye?" he asked.

The girl was supporting a nasty looking cut stretching from the corner just past her right eye and disappearing into her hairline. Looking to the side, Hermione shook her head to pull the hair that framed her face from behind her ears, effectively hiding the cut from view.

"Shortly after I saw you drop from the sky, thanks for that by the way," Genesis smiled, "a spell had been shot at my partner's shoulder, but it missed and cut the area just past my eye…" Genesis looked at her, other than the cut, she seemed unharmed, but he had spent a lot of time with the Turks thanks to Sephiroth's friendship with Tseng, he knew when someone was nervous.

Seeing her shiver from the Junon wind, Genesis took off his beloved duster and draped it over her shoulders. "There's no need to worry, you're safe here. Come, we were just about to go and get some food; we'll get you some new clothes and then go and eat."

"New clothes?" Hermione looked up at Genesis as he led her over to Sephiroth and Angeal.

"Well you can't very well come to a restaurant in your pyjamas, nice though they are." Hermione suddenly looked down at herself; it would appear that she was unaware of her dress code.

"Oh my god how embarrassing!" she mumbled turning almost to the same colour as Genesis's coat. This was greeted with a chuckle from the trio as they led the way to the nearest clothes store.

Telling her that money wasn't a problem, the three SOLDIERs sat back and watched the young witch go through the aisles.

"What happened to her eye?" Angeal asked once she was out of earshot.

Genesis explained what she had told him, "Who would want to hurt HER though? I thought it was her friend that they were after."

"That's why they targeted me." The three SOLDIERs looked up, not realising that she had been stood there.

"We had all agreed to the danger, but it was a safety precaution. We NEVER expected it to actually happen, Ron and I would never have gone otherwise, his mother would never have allowed it. It was a frightening thing to be chased like that, and then to have HIM grab me as well…"

"But Genesis said that although he KNEW it was you, he said that it didn't look like you." Sephiroth cut in before she closed up.

"Polyjuice potion." She giggled at the confused looks from the men before her, "When properly brewed the Polyjuice potion will allow a person to change themselves temporarily into the physical form of another." She explained in further detail the events of the night before changing the subject.

"I can't choose from any of these clothes they're all too nice." Rolling his eyes, Genesis got up and huffed dramatically.

"Honestly I am never thinking that you are a typical woman again!" he stated playfully, earning him a swat across the arm by the witch in question.

"Oh shut up!" she giggled as the four of them picked out an entire wardrobe for her, including something to wear tonight at dinner.

Genesis laughed at Hermione's reaction to the price, when she stated that she'd pay them back, he shrugged it off.

Once the SOLDIERs had convinced Hermione to leave most of her things at the hotel (she was going to share their room, as nobody else knew she was here) and she had changed into the periwinkle blue dress that had been bought for her, Genesis followed on behind her back down the stairs and out into the night air.

The periwinkle blue suited Hermione perfectly, it was medium cut and strapless, it was knee length and belled at skirt, she had white shoes and a white shall, and a white clutch bag that held her wand. Her hair was put up in to an elegant bun, held together with the clip that Genesis had bought her.

"So where are we going?" she asked, Genesis was broken out of his thoughts as they walked from the hotel to where they were going.

"Junon Oriental… a Chinese restaurant?"

"No it's a Wutanese restaurant," Sephiroth replied holding the door open for her. He leant down to mumble in her ear. "What is Chinese?"

Genesis watched as Hermione giggled and told him she'd explain once they were sat down.

She never got the chance to explain though, as almost immediately members of their fan clubs pining for their autographs surrounded the trio. Ordinarily Genesis would have lapped up the attention, but when he saw Hermione take herself out of the crowd, he found himself getting angry.

His anger was noticed by Angeal and Sephiroth. They attempted to calm him down with looks, but they knew it wouldn't work.

***Calm down, Genesis, I'm still here, I can wait.*** Hermione's voice was like a remedy for a nasty head cold, it was a sweet relief as he did as he was told and calmed himself down, allowing himself to act in his usual manner.

It took the three of them ten minutes to finish with all of their fans; it was only because of the intervention of the owner of Junon Oriental that Genesis was finally able to get back to Hermione. The Crimson commander looked at her as she watched in mild humour and fascination, the owner herd the gaggling fans out of his restaurant.

"Forgive me, General, Commanders, they came out of nowhere. Now then a table for three?"

"Actually, it's a table for four." Genesis signalled for Hermione to come back to him, the owner's eyes widened at this.

"Of course, commander Rhapsodos. Forgive me for not greeting you properly, miss."

"Not at all, it's what I get for travelling with the Golden Trio." Hermione took it all in her stride; Genesis was impressed by how fast she learnt. The owner showed them to the best eat in the house (usually reserved for the President and his son) and left them to order.

"Okay, NOW I'm out of my comfort zone." She laughed; fortunately, her company was used to Wutanese food.

"I'd recommend these." Genesis leant over the table to show Hermione what he meant, he wasn't ordering them himself, but it was what he'd had on his first visit here with Tseng and Sephiroth.

"They're great way to get you used to the foods here." Hermione gave him that beaming grin of hers and he felt a swell of joy.

Three hours later and the four of them were laughing and joking around, Hermione asked for a gil to buy a newspaper to read once they got back to the hotel, Genesis could see the black bold the headline that read AVALANCHE STRIKES THE RURAL GONGAGA, SHINRA STRIKES BACK.

"Wow and I thought WE had problems back home." Hermione stated as she walked back to the others, stowing the newspaper under her arm.

They got back to the hotel and Hermione changed back into her pyjamas, Sephiroth had bought a bottle of wine to share with them and they sat talking about life in general. As the sun began to set, Genesis saw Hermione's gaze turn to the window, her mouth open slightly.

Smiling to himself, he drained his wine glass and took her by the hand. "Come with me." He said, pulling her up and leading her up onto the roof.

"Oh wow!" he smiled as she walked up to the edge of the roof, joining her there he, too, stared out at the sunset.

It was beautiful, the golden yellow turning burn orange as it set behind the water, turning it to liquid fire.

Genesis soon found his eyes wandering, however, to see what the setting sun's rays did to her. His eyes did not disappoint, the setting sun coated her face and set her hair to a fiery auburn. Her eyes opened slightly as she basked in the light, Genesis saw them sparkle from the reflected water. "Beautiful."

The word was out of Genesis's mouth before he could stop it. Hermione looked at him and he tried to cover his tracks, "isn't it?" he waved a gloved hand out to the sight.

Sighing, Hermione nodded, "it is. Thank you Genesis, for bringing me up here and helping me to forget what I now have to go home to."

Genesis blinked. "What?" Was she leaving already?

"I have to go, someone is calling my name. I've got to wake up." Sadness filled those eyes as he watched Hermione walk up to him and kiss him gently on the cheek.

"I hope I see you again. Oh! And tell Sephiroth and Angeal that I said goodbye." As she spoke, she was going transparent, Genesis's eyes widened in horror.

"No! I don't WANT you to go, Hermione wait!" Genesis reached for her but she had vanished before he did.

"NO!"

/

Genesis's pain was witness by his two friends and one other; this other was the one responsible for the two meeting each other, for now though, it would seem that Hermione's journey on Gaia was over.

The Other wandered back to where Hermione was, knowing that the girl had returned from Gaia, she watched on eagerly awaiting the confrontation that was to come.

**Just a little footnote for those who have become confused!**

**(/) is change in character POV.**

**(Bold) Indicates Hermione talking to Genesis in her mind, even though she is muggle born, I'm making it so that her dentist parents were also pagans. It also indicates thought-talk in general.**


	3. Confrontations

Three chapters in one day? lol can you tell I typed these up before uploading them? XD anyway usual disclaimers, I own NOTHING!

**Chapter 3 - Confrontations**

Hermione opened her eyes to find herself… standing.

"Wh-what the…?" had she been sleepwalking? Oh she hoped not, that would be embarrassing.

She looked out of the window to see Molly hanging out the washing, getting dressed, and grabbing the paper that had materialised on her pillow "ShinRa Times, heh."Hermione walked downstairs and straight into Harry.

"H-Hermione?" Harry stuttered, looking as though he were staring at a ghost.

"Good morning to you too, Harry."

Suddenly the house was full of people having heard Harry and Hermione talking.

"Where the bloody hell have you BEEN?!" exclaimed Ron as hugs were passed around, now Hermione was confused.

"I've been asleep… in bed." Hadn't she?

"No, when I went to check on you last night, you weren't there, it looked as though you had got into your pyjamas, got into bed and disapparated." Ginny stated.

"Hermione, dear, where did you go? Did you go home?" Molly asked.

"I have no home to go back to." Her reply came instinctively, she couldn't understand, she had just fallen asleep.

** *No, you travelled to another dimension.*** a voice said, ***I was the one who took you there, I just thought that it would be easier for you to travel there whilst you thought you were sleeping, I never expected the red-head to notice you were gone.* **

"Oh well that would have been nice to have been told!" she snapped. Mumbling an apology when she realised the voice had been in her head, Hermione headed outside, suddenly feeling crowded.

"NOW where are you going?"

Growling Hermione spun round to face Ron, "outside to get some AIR I feel crowded, okay?! Just leave me alone!"

Hermione spun on her heel and walked out to the bench at the end of the garden; she watched the  
Gnomes running around and fell into her thoughts.

She wondered where that voice had come from…

"Right beside you." Hermione gasped and jumped up, wand in hand, the figure was that of a girl no older than Hermione herself. The girl held up her hands as a sign of peace, "please sit back down Hermione Granger and I will explain why I am doing this."

Unbeknownst to Hermione, Harry and Ron were eavesdropping on the conversation, having seen Hermione sit down to talk to the stranger that had not set any alarm bell of in the house, they had become very suspicious.

/

"You're a very intellectual young lady. Also you have a fire that burns brightly, but re never permitted to use said fire in case you hurt someone, you're kind and gentle and, with a little training, exactly what I need to help stop a catastrophe from happening."

"Heh, you're talking to the wrong person, if it's a catastrophe you want to stop then you're better off talking to my friend Harry, he's the Chosen One not me."

"He has his own problems to deal with. You are still going to fight your war, but then once it is done, I will need you to assist me in averting one in the dimension you have just returned from."

Hermione was in shock, "what do you mean?"

"I can only say this, the next time you see commander Genesis Rhapsodos, insist on healing his wound and make him smile. Make sure he doesn't forget you, otherwise it'll be over before it has begun. Now I must leave you for now. We will meet again, farewell Hermione Granger of… oops almost slipped up then."

Harry and Ron watched the figure bow to Hermione before disappearing; they then exchanged a look and crept back up to the house.

"Breath a word about this and I'll castrate the both of you." Hermione said suddenly staring at the spot where Harry and Ron were stood.

Harry pulled the cloak off them and looked Hermione in the eyes, "only if you tell us what's going on."

"Keep it to yourselves and I will tell you later." She said as she fiddled around with the marble around her neck, not looking at either of them.

Harry and Ron shared another glance before walking off.

/

Hermione watched Harry and Ron go back into the house, suddenly feeling betrayed. Didn't they trust her to go walking around the garden alone? But then again, she HAD just been talking to a stranger that hadn't set off the security system around the house, so she supposed she could let them off.

"Oh Genesis, what am I going to do?" she breathed. Pulling the paper she had brought down with her, she proceeded to read it wanting to know more about ShinRa and AVALANCHE.

Ten minutes later, she was smirking at some of the things that were written in the paper. God this is almost like reading the Daily Prophet, she thought as she turned to the middle page where she saw what she had been hoping for.

Taking up both of the middle pages, dressed in their best military clothes were Genesis Sephiroth and Angeal. None of them had smiles on their faces, according to the article on the opposite sides of both pages, the picture was taken just before a recent battle with Wutai, she continued to read the paper before walked back into the house and up to where she had put her bag and placed the paper inside. "I'll need that for tonight, the boys are never going to believe me."

Feeling a shift behind her, Hermione spun round, to face the figure from before. "Okay when you said we'd meet again, I didn't think you meant ten minutes."

** *"This is not the meeting I had told you about. There are some questions I would like to ask of you, if you don't mind that is."***

Hermione sighed, "fine, but I want to ask you something first." She waited for the figure to nod before continuing. "Who are you?"

***"You can just call me Other."***

Hermione cocked her head in confusion, "Other?"

***Yes, Other. Now, Hermione Granger I will show you several images and I want you to tell me if you have the capability of these things, even if they seem out of character.*** Hermione placed a hand on the side of her head and frowned, Other didn't wait for her answer before showing Hermione images that made her blood freeze.

The image was of herself, she was in what looked like a VERY expensive business suit, small-heeled shoes and half finger gloves, the whole attire, except the shirt, was black. In her right hand, she held her wand, but attached to her right hip she saw the unmistakable shape of a gun and holster. Her frown deepened as she saw on her left hip a katana blade, since when did SHE know how to use swords?

***Your analytical mind is something that others that wear that suit value.*** Other came out of the shadow behind her, ***as well as other things, such as your beauty, your elegance, they will teach you how to use it to your advantage, how to negotiate, how to fight, how to become what they are. This, Hermione Granger, is how you will save the lives of the three SOLDIERs that consider you a friend.***

"Hermione?" the witch in question shrieked and pulled back from the hand that suddenly touched her arm. When she opened her eyes, she was surprised to see who as in front of her.

"G-George?"

"Yeah, were you expecting someone else?" George stood there, toothbrush sticking out of his ear, with his hand outstretched to pull her up, she took it and allowed him to haul her to her feet.

Fred also stood there, in the doorway; naturally, you never saw one without the other.

"No, you just startled me."

"I'm not surprised, you seemed to be deep in meditation, but I saw a tear fall and wondered what the matter was." Hermione looked up at George, as the hand that helped her up brushed over the now scabbed over cut on the side of her face.

"I… don't know what's going on with me lately, if I'm honest, George."

"Where did you go to, y'know, when you disappeared?" Fred and George sat down on the edge of Ginny's bed, Hermione sat in between them.

"To a place where there is a war, but there's no one living in mortal fear of their lives, a beautiful place where things are similar to here, but not exactly the same…" she blurted, pulling on the memory of the place she had last seen Genesis, Hermione conjured up the image for th twins to see.

"Oh wow!"

"That is beautiful!"

"Where is this?" they asked in unison.

"I don't know where it is, I only know that it isn't on this Earth. She breathed, letting the mage go before it got to the personal part; it had made her heart ache as she heard Genesis beg her not to leave.

"Blimey, you are one messed up witch… no offence!" Fred said quickly, Hermione smiled and swatted him on the shoulder.

"Come on, Hermione, let's go and help mum with the housework, she's already drafted everyone else into it." George held out his hand to her and flashed her a brilliant smile, taking the hand she allowed the boys to apparate with her downstairs.

"We've got her, mum!"

"Thank you George, now if you and Fred could go and give your father a hand with the gnomes, Hermione dear, would you mind helping Ginny with the washing, please?"

"Of course, Mrs Weasley."

So that was how she spent the rest of the day, helping around the house and in making preparations for the wedding on Saturday.

That night she went up to Ron's room to find almost every Weasley child there, save Bill and Charlie.

"What's this?" she inquired as she entered the room, newspaper in hand.

"We all want to know, Hermione. We promise that we won't tell anyone." Ginny replied.

"Yeah, look see no extendible ears or listening devices of any kind." George said, this time he was without his toothbrush.

Sighing Hermione gave in and sat on Ron's bed, searching for the middle pages of the ShinRa Times.

"Since the beginning of last year at Hogwarts I have been having dreams about a man in a crimson coat. They were just dreams, or so I thought. Until one day, about a month before the school was attacked, I was studying in the library and saw him sat the other side of the table reading. I couldn't hear his voice, but he was talking with someone as he read, clearly he'd read the book before. After that, not only did I dream about him, I saw him around the castle, in the grounds, on the Quidditch pitch and even in Hogsmede, on the Hogwarts Express on the way home as well. I thought I was going mad at first.

But then I saw him stood outside my home when I came here the other night, he stayed with me until I apparated here. That was the night I saw him for real."

"Saw him for real?" Ron asked, taking advantage of Hermione's momentary silence.

"Yeah, I fell asleep on Ginny's bed and when I woke up to the sound of a door slamming I got up to scold you two thinking it was you. Only to find that I wasn't IN Ginny's room, or the Burrow for that matter. I was somewhere else. A strange, yet comfortable, room. Thinking I'd been kidnapped I pulled my wand out from under my sleeve and walked out into a large living room. That was when I saw him. The man that I'd been dreaming about. It turns out HE had also been dreaming about ME. He had his two friends with him as well; I think it was a shared apartment as there were three other doors besides the one I came out of."

Hermione let that sink in for a minute whilst she straightened out the paper. "These three are the men. The one in the middle, his name is Sephiroth, he's the General of the army in that world, the one on his left is Angeal, Commander and second in command of the same army, on his right is Genesis, also a Commander, he is the third in command. They are known by the public as the Golden Trio, and they have a LOT of fangirls." She added that last bit in for a joke.

"I can see why, they are GORGEOUS!" Ginny exclaimed. Hermione laughed. "So what about last night?"

"That was where it gets complicated, somewhere along the lines Genesis entered our world, he was the reason You-Know-Who didn't kill me.

When I went to bed last night, I swear down blind I went to sleep," even though now I know I didn't, she thought to herself.

"And when I woke up I was walking in the unfamiliar streets of a port city. I don't know what the name is I never asked. But not long after I had sopped to admire the oversized canon they had there, Genesis's voice called out to me.

It turns out all three of them were there for a routine mission to somewhere." Pulling out her wand Hermione conjured up the same image that she had shown Fred and George. "This is the last thing I saw before I came back." She halted the image again, before it got personal. She wanted to be the only one that knew about that part.

"Well… that's quite the tale." Fred stated slowly as he looked at the title of the newspaper, "and one I'm inclined to agree with as I've never heard of Shinr-ay…"

Hermione laughed, "it's pronounced Shinr-ah, Fred. And you can think what you want." She picked up the middle pagers of the paper, put them back into their original place and folded the paper up. Before saying her goodnights and turning in for the night, somehow knowing that she would not be seeing Genesis again.


	4. Pain

Wotcher everyone! Usual Disclaimer!

**THE CONFRONTATION BETWEEN THE TRIO AND SCRIMGEOUR WAS TAKEN FROM THE BOOK **(with a little added twist)** I DO NOT OWN IT, ALL RIGHTS GO TO JKR FOR THAT INSPIRATIONAL ARGUMENT!**

**Chapter 4 – Pain **

Five more days and then we are leaving… I hope I get to see you before then, Genesis. She thought as she got up out of her makeshift bed, the Phoenix materia glowed in the darkness of her blanket.

The days went on with her helping out the youngest Weasley with preparations for the wedding.

After going through an interrogation by Molly about why they were not returning to Hogwarts, Hermione took note that Molly never gave jobs out to Harry, Ron and herself as a group, most likely out of fear that they would be discussing battle plans for after the wedding. Little did Molly know, Hermione already had a battle strategy for after the wedding.

As the days turned to night, Hermione felt a surge of disappointment when, after the first night, Genesis did not appear in her dreams, nor did she travel to his world. Silently she wondered is Other had something to do with it.

The day before the wedding was Harry's birthday, he had already said that he didn't want a fuss and Hermione hoped that he would like the present she had bought him…

"Happy birthday, Harry!" she greeted as he came downstairs.

/

Hermione didn't see the Other stood at the other end of the kitchen, stood beside her was another other, this one was called Brother, he was Other's brother by birth. Whilst Other had been overseeing Hermione's side of the story, Brother had been overseeing Genesis whilst she was away.

"Are you sure he's ready for this? He HAS just been injured." Brother spoke softly knowing that the chatty Hermione would hear them regardless of where her focus was.

"Yes, I am sure. He could do with a friend outside his little circle to confide in."

"Very well, sister. I shall remain here, this time. YOU can go and see Genesis, the last time he thought I was you; he actually threw a fireball at me! I have never had to run so fast in my short life-time!"

Chuckling the herself, Other returned to Gaia, leaving Brother to watch over her Chosen One. "Watch her carefully, Brother, for she is an interesting sight."

/

Genesis was in pain. His shoulder was hurting as though a Chocobo had just decided to kick him. He knew what had caused it, his own jealousy over Sephiroth's hero status.

As he walked through the corridors towards their shared apartment, Genesis felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up, glancing out of the left corner of his eyes and never braking his stride knowing all too well that the Turks were watching him, Genesis saw that the reason for his unease was Brother.

"**You will see her soon, Genesis Rhapsodos**." Other spoke softly to him before vanishing once again.

Shaking his head and flinching at the sharp pain that raced through his shoulder, Genesis entered the apartment to find Angeal and Sephiroth already there.

"Sephiroth…" Genesis spoke to get his attention.

"Yes?" The General stood to face him, he was half a head taller that Genesis himself, even so, Genesis kept his eyes on Sephiroth.

Taking in a deep breath, Genesis walked up to Sephiroth and held out his hand. "I apologise for what happened today, I'm afraid I got a little carried away."

To Genesis's surprise, Sephiroth smiled and shook his head, placing a gentle hand on what he knew was Genesis's injured shoulder. "It's alright; I was as much to blame as you."

"I think we all are." Piped up Angeal.

That evening Sephiroth invited Genesis and Angeal to join him for a meal with the second in command of the Turks, Tseng. So dressed in a pair of blue jeans and a grey shirt, Genesis had left his red long-coat at the apartment and instead wore a dark green-fleeced jumper, Genesis joined them at the door.

He was a dear friend to Sephiroth and obviously, by the way he greeted Genesis, he knew about the injury.

"So any luck on locating her?" Sephiroth asked as Genesis took a sip from his wine glass. For the best part of five weeks, Genesis had not seen hide nor hair of his golden flower. Sephiroth and Angeal had convinced him to go and see Tseng, who had been looking for her in his spare time for the trio. After what Genesis and Hermione and described to the other two, even Sephiroth and Angeal were concerned for the young witch, though not as much a Genesis.

"I have searched the planet-wide databases that we have on people who have a natural ability to use materia, even searched for the specific materia that Genesis had given her just to try and narrow the field. However, nothing has come up. I'm inclined to say that either the girl is a very good liar," this caught Genesis's attention, "or she was a clone of some sort. I cannot say that she was a figment of Genesis's imagination because the two of you saw her twice as well…" Tseng's eyes wandered to the TV and paled. "What in the name of Leviathan is THAT?!" Tseng leapt out of his chair and backed up behind his chair, gun in hand.

What could only be described as a potato with legs as it came running across the room, being chased by...

"Hermione!"

_"Stupefy!"_ the young witch called catching the walking potato with a gleeful laugh. _"This'll teach you for biting Mrs Delacour's ankle!"_ the young witch levitated the walking potato and threw out and away to what they guessed was a sunset as the girl shielded her eyes, a frown of confusion suddenly crossed her face.

To the surprise to everyone in the room, Hermione turned to look directly at Tseng. "Who are you?" Her eyes travelled over the still stunned Turk before widening, _"oh my god… y-you're… Ah!"_ Hermione jolted forward, her usually lightly bushy hair now hanging in wet rat's tails as she turned and faced her attacker.

_"George Weasley you are going to be losing that other ear when I'm through with you! Take THAT!"_ Suddenly it was as if the three SOLDIERs and the Turk were in a movie scene, they were all still stood watching a large-scale water fight ensue. None of them moved for fear of startling the people.

"Genesis… was that the girl I'm supposed to be looking for?" Having finally regained his composure, the second in command of the Turks turned to face an equally stunned third in command of the ShinRa army.

Genesis could only nod in reply.

He was the first one to move, he looked around the garden in wonder. "It looks like they're planning a party of some sort." He stated motioning for the others to join him, "it's okay, they can't see us. WHOA!" Genesis had been stood behind a young girl with dark red hair as another water bomb was thrown in her direction; it had missed her and gone through Genesis.

"Haha thank Gaia that was transparent, otherwise that would have been a good shot!" Genesis stuck out his tongue at Tseng's remark and went back to searching for his golden flower; there!

"There she is!" he pointed in her direction to see her stood with two more boys, one was a redhead, must be his house, Genesis thought. The other boy had black hair, green eyes and a lightning bolt scar on his forehead.

/

As it stood now Hermione, Harry and Ron couldn't see their transparent guests, the two divine beings saw to that. Other and Brother were watching from a distance.

Genesis watched the trio before him; he wanted to see how close they were to her…

/

"Urgh I swear George did that on purpose!" Hermione exclaimed as she ran her wand over her hair drying it instantly.

Her head shot up, however, when she heard someone calling her name, "Genesis?"

Harry and Ron spun round to face her, "is he here"?

"N-no, I just thought I heard him." She didn't tell them about the stranger in the black suit, that man was to be in her future… Hermione didn't want to tell the boys that, otherwise they may have gotten the wrong impression.

The Delacour family had arrived about an hour ago and Fred and George had become bored, so they started throwing water balloons at Harry and Ron who, in turn, threw them back, suffice to say, the Delacour's didn't mind one bit.

/

The image of the soaked and exhausted group soon faded away and Genesis felt himself torn between wanting to go back to Tseng's apartment and staying with Hermione…

"Genesis?" he turned to see Sephiroth frowning at him.

"What?" Did he have something on his face?

"You're… disappearing…" Shocked, Genesis looked at his hand and saw that he was indeed disappearing.

"Whoa!" The ground beneath him vanished and Genesis fell…

/

"It is done. Now Genesis will get to see Hermione safely through this war." Other stated.

"No! Not yet he won't!" Brother stated suddenly, Other looked at him.

"What do you mean?"

"We still have to wait for his degradation to give him his wing THEN he can stay with her. Until then Genesis will be back and forth from his world to hers, and Hermione Harry and Ron will be back and forth from their world to his." Brother waved his arm towards the trio who were setting plates up.

"I wasn't planning on letting Harry and Ron go with her…" Other frowned, now this was going to get serious.

"You can't expect them NOT to notice her gone once they've left, sister. Besides, it will only be three times that Harry and Ron will be able to go and come back, the fourth time they will either stay or leave for good."

Brother had a good point, but Other just couldn't shake the feeling that it may hinder Hermione in what Other had planned for her…

Or it could spur her on….

/

SPLASH

Hermione, Ron and Harry stilled, as did the rest of the guests, "what was zat?" asked Fleur, everyone had their wands out and pointing in the same direction, they rose higher when someone walked out of the reeds.

"Urgh where the HELL am I?" Hermione gasped at the sound of a very familiar voice.

"Genesis?!" Hermione exclaimed, lowering her wand, Hermione dodged the hands that tried to grab her and raced to catch the Crimson Commander as he tripped over a garden gnome.

"Whoa, hello Hermione! Ow, oh no be careful!" Hermione had caught him underneath his left shoulder, he must be injured, she thought her mind suddenly flashed back to what Other had said.

"Hermione?" Genesis stilled and stiffened, Hermione could feel the unease in his body language.

"Erm…" She looked over at the large table; this is going to be difficult.

"Whoa!" Genesis pushed the two of them to the ground, pulling Hermione close so that he hit the floor before she did as he dodged several stunning spells that were aimed at him but would have hit her as well. They got back to their feet… or at least Hermione got back onto hers, Genesis fell to his knees with a groan.

Turning Hermione checked him over to see if he had been hit, she saw a slight tear in his coat but other than that, he seemed unharmed.

Once she was certain he was safe she drew her wand on her friends and stood over him.

"What the HELL was that for?"

"He's a stranger, Hermione, one that didn't set off any of the alarm systems surrounding the house." Remus stated.

Many of the others had back off from both Remus and Hermione; they were at a standoff, one that Hermione was NOT going to back off from.

"Yes he's a stranger, but you wouldn't believe me if I told you how I know him…"

"Crap!" exclaimed Fred as he pointed out to a box, there was an explosion from under the table and Hermione felt herself fall backwards.

"Genesis!" Hermione looked up to see Genesis with his hand extended, in front of the two of them was a barrier. However, Hermione saw the materia glowing in his arm.

"Barrier materia. Good job I still have my bracer." He stated as he glared in the direction of the twins.

Not wanting further quarrel, Hermione placed a hand on his arm and looked at him with pleading eyes, "please, don't be angry with them, they didn't know it would happen. It wasn't deliberate.

His eyes softened and he smiled down at Hermione.

"'ermione, who eez zis?" Fleur asked, stepping out to calm the atmosphere, "s'il vous plaît, tell us ze truz." Her face hid the seriousness of her request, it looked like Hermione had no choice.

Looking at Genesis she took a deep breath and pulled out the memory of when she had first seen Genesis, this would be a first for him too. "Where to start? I guess every story has to have a beginning so I'll start there…" Genesis's chuckle could be heard behind her as she recollected what she had seen, using the images to help get everyone to understand.

Other than the occasional comment from the table or Genesis, Hermione was able to tell all gathered about the man behind her without interruption.

"It's hard to believe… and yet here he is stood in our garden…" breathed Molly as, one by one, the wands lowered, Tonks and Remus were the only ones that didn't lower theirs.

"Just to appease our concerns, Mr Rhapsodos, would you object to a dark magic search?" Tonks, ever the Aura, asked calmly.

Hermione turned back to Genesis who flashed an equally calm smile. "Of course, I have nothing to hide, whatever you find on me that ISN'T dark magic I will gladly explain.

/

Other nodded in satisfaction as she watched over the two.

"Materia should not be able to work in this world." Brother stated walking up to his sister's side.

"What did you expect me to let them to get hurt? Besides, Genesis wanted to protect her. Don't worry, though. I'll tell them the dos and don'ts when they're alone."

"I don' think they WILL be alone, not after this visit." The group was now eating, all of them, Tonks and Remus included, had now relaxed around Genesis, it was almost as though the images that Hermione had created in the air had been created in the minds of her audience…

Other frowned, suddenly realising what Brother had said.

"What do you mean? What visit?" there was a pop and the two divine beings looked as the now calm group once again became tense.

Only Harry, Ron and Hermione stood up this time, Hermione's hand was on Genesis's shoulder.

/

Hermione's heart stopped when Arthur's Patronus disappeared followed, seconds later, by Arthur and the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour marching across the grass towards the party.

Leaning down she whispered into Genesis's ear, "this man runs the Wizarding World, do not speak to him unless you are spoken to, read this, I made it for you a second ago. Just in case something like this happened." She handed Genesis a piece of paper as Scrimgeour approached.

"I would like a word with you," he stated to Harry, "as well as Mr Weasley and Miss Granger."

"Why us as well?" Ron sounded as surprised as Hermione felt.

Suddenly Genesis's hand found hers. "You're gripping my bad shoulder." He murmured, instantly Hermione removed her hand and followed Ron and Harry into the house.

"Keep an eye on him you two," she whispered to the twins as she passed them and entered the house to the living room where Scrimgeour sat on a nearby stool. The trio sat on the sofa.

I have some questions to ask you all, I think it would be best to do it individually, if you two," he pointed at Harry and Hermione, "could wait upstairs, I'll start with Mr Weasley."

"No," Hermione nodded in agreement with Harry. "You speak to all three of us or not at all."

Scrimgeour gave Harry a look that Hermione didn't see, her eyes, instead, had found reflected in the glass face of the old grandfather clock Genesis stood next to Hagrid, talking to him, but Hermione cold see his eyes flicker every now and then to his own reflection to look at her.

It turned out that their late Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, had left something in his will to all three of them.

Hermione and Scrimgeour got into a slightly heated discussion over the Ministry before she listened to Scrimgeour questioned each of them in turn before handing them their items. Ron's was Dumbledore's Deluminator; Hermione's was a book of Wizarding children's stories; The Tales of Beedle the Bard and Harry's was the Golden Snitch that he had caught in their first year of Hogwarts.

When Scrimgeour began questioning Harry about the Snitch Hermione began to lose her patients with him and made her anger known to the Minister.

"The fact that his BIRTHDAY CAKE is in the shape of a Golden Snitch has NOTHING to do with Harry being an excellent Seeker, there must be a message hidden in the icing!" her eyes took note of Genesis chuckling about something and waving his hand at Hagrid to indicate it was nothing, could he hear them?

Scrimgeour and Hermione glared at one another before continuing. "There is no message hidden in the icing, but a Snitch is a very good hiding place for a small object."

When Scrimgeour handed the Snitch over to Harry, nothing happened. "That was dramatic." Harry stated, Hermione and Ron laughed.

"That's all then, is it?" she asked, about to prise herself from the sofa that she was jammed into with Harry and Ron.

Scrimgeour looked bad-tempered now. "No, Miss Granger, not quite. Dumbledore left a second bequest to Mr Potter."

This turned out to be the sword of Godric Gryffindor. "So where is it?" he asked.

This again caused more argument between the trio and Scrimgeour. "According to reliable historical sources, the sword may present itself to any worthy Gryffindor. That does not make it the exclusive property of Harry Potter. Now why do you think -?"

"Dumbledore wanted to give me the sword? Dunno. Maybe he thought it would look nice on my wall."

"This is not a joke, Potter!" Growled Scrimgeour. Hermione felt the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end, her hand unconsciously wrapped around the Phoenix materia, she did not see Genesis, who was having quite an intellectual conversation with Charlie about dragons, stiffen no sooner had her hand come into contact with it.

"Was it because Dumbledore believed that only the sword of Godric Gryffindor could defeat the Heir of Slytherin? Did he wish to give you that sword, Potter, because he believed, as do many, that you are the one destined to destroy He Who Must Not Be Named?"

Hermione felt sick with anger, Ron shifted nervously on his side of the sofa and Harry hummed sarcastically in thought. "Interesting theory. Has anyone ever tried sticking a sword into Voldemort? Maybe the Ministry should put some people on to that, instead of wasting their time stripping down Deluminators, or covering up breakouts from Azkaban. So is this what you've been doing, Minister, shut up in your office, trying to break open a Snitch? People are dying, Hermione, Ron and I were nearly three of them, Mad-Eye Moody WAS one of them, Voldemort chased me over three counties but there has been no word about any of that from the Ministry, has there?" Harry let out a dark laugh, "and you expect us to trust you!"

"You go too far!" Shouted Scrimgeour, he and Harry jumped to their feet, Scrimgeour's wand it touched Harry's chest and singed a hole into Harry's t-shirt like a cigarette.

"Oi!" Ron and Hermione were on their feet, their own wands pointing at Scrimgeour, Harry called them off, but Hermione's anger was now getting the better of her, things had started to float behind the Minister, only Harry and Ron could see it, but she could no longer hear the conversations outside.

"It's time you three learned some respect!" snapped Scrimgeour.

"No Minister, it's time you EARNED it!" Hermione snapped, startling the three men, her wand flared and so did the materia around her neck.

"Calm yourself, Hermione." The inhabitants of the room turned to see Genesis stood leaning against the doorframe. His eyes flashing dangerously at Scrimgeour as he pushed himself off the doorframe to stand next to Hermione, his hand on the other shoulder as Harry had his hand on one as well, Ron was stood directly behind Hermione, she could feel him holding onto her t-shirt.

"Miss Granger…"

"I think it's high time you left, you have succeeded in upsetting these three and it happens to be Harry's birthday. You have out-stayed your welcome, Minister." Genesis's voice sent a noticeable shiver through the spines of the three wizards and the witch; he had taken many lessons from Sephiroth, one of which was how to intimidate people with only your voice.

"Very well," Scrimgeour recovered fast, and held out an envelope to Hermione, only to have it snatched out of his hand by Ron. So they ARE protective of her, thought Genesis as Scrimgeour just walked out of the room.

"He's gone," came Molly's voice. Ron handed Hermione the envelope, and followed Harry and his mother outside.

Without saying anything, Hermione gave Genesis's hand a squeeze and led him back outside as she opened the envelope.

She read the letter as she approached the table coming to a stop just as she reached the head of the table. "No…" she breathed, clutching the parchment tighter a few tears slipped from her eyes and something went bang.

"Hermione?" Harry and Ron were beside her seconds before she began to sob openly. "Whoa! Bloody hell what's the matter?" she fell into Harry and Ron's arms and sobbed harder, not saying a word.

The letter had fallen from her hand and Genesis, who had fallen with Hermione, picked it up to read it aloud.

"_Miss Hermione Granger, we hope this letter finds you well." Genesis frowned, "as you made a personal visit to the Ministry of Magic on the eve of the 26__th__ of July to ask us about a protection detail for your Muggle parents April and Keith Granger we have written to you personally._

_Upon your explanation for extra protection after your memory alterations you asked for 'the next best Auras you have as the best will no doubt be too busy to protect common Muggles', the Ministry obliged to protect the now renamed Wendell and Monica Wilkins with the use of the next best Auras available._

_It is with the greatest sadness, however, that we inform you of the deaths of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, previously known as April and Keith Granger. Our sincerest condolences on the loss of your family, Rufus Scrimgeour, Minister for Magic_… oh Gaia!" Genesis wiped away the tears that had fallen as he read the letter.

"Oh Hermione, I'm sorry." Ron said as the two boys pulled the crying witch closer to them.

"Arthur, the Fire Whisky. It'll help…" Molly breathed.

A cold wind blew through the garden causing Hermione to shiver, she jumped when something was placed over her shoulders, it was Genesis's coat. "Come on, up we get." He held out his hand to her and pulled her to her feet, before they ate a quick meal and the guests disappeared one by one, but everyone present knew Hermione only answered questions that were asked to her automatically.

**AN: As it stands at the moment time had been flowing a little fast in Gaia, so what is days for Hermione is weeks for Genesis. But when Genesis comes to stay on Earth, time flows normal through both worlds.**

**(/) separates character POV.**

**The death of Hermione's parents DID NOT HAPPEN! But it's my story so I'll put it in.**

**I know Genesis and Hermione are acting OOC but I wanted to see how they would interact with one another and YES I know Genesis would never wear green, but the next chapter will have him back in his crimson clothes lol.**


	5. The Commander Attends the Wedding

**Chapter 5 - The Commander Attends the Wedding**

By the time everyone had gone to bed, Hermione was feeling a little better. She had managed to convince the boys to let Genesis join them in their planning, as it would appear that, when he returns to his own world, he would appear wherever Hermione was and didn't want to be kept out of the loops.

The next morning found Hermione waking up downstairs on the sofa with Genesis fast asleep beside her on a makeshift bed. He still has to let me tend to that injury, she thought.

***"Hermione Granger, Genesis Rhapsodos, come outside."*** At the sound of his name being called, Genesis stirred with a groan. Picking up her old Hogwarts robe, (she had put it on last night having become cold) Hermione got up and moved out of the house, Genesis in tow.

When they got outside, Hermione smiled. "Hello Other." She greeted.

There was another stood beside her, Genesis greeted this one. "Hello Brother."

"Good morning to you both." Brother greeted, "now we are going to get the nasty stuff out of the way." With this, Brother turned his head towards Hermione. "Our sincerest condolences, Hermione Granger." Hermione bowed her head in acknowledgement, before turning to Other.

"So what brings the two of you here, and at this hour?"

"Well, the first thing we are here to do is to convey our deepest condolences," Brother spoke. Now that Hermione had a good look at him, she noticed that he and Other were literally identical in every way…

"Yes, we are identical in every way; this is how we have survived the Commander's fireballs." Other replied, Genesis flipped his hair over his shoulder, an arrogant gesture that Hermione noticed he had.

"You see, we can pose as one another, in looks and in voice. Anyway we are getting off track, here, Commander." Other handed Genesis a pile of clothes.

"You cannot attend a wedding in what you have on," Brother looked over his shoulder and frowned.

"Sister, I think we had best hurry this along, before someone notices us."

"Yes, yes of course I'm getting there!" Other huffed waving her hand at her brother. "Now to the real reason we are here. We do not have enough time to tell you the full story, just the important details, one of which is your materia, Commander." Other pointed a Genesis's right wrist.

"You will be able to use your materia, but only in battle. The exception, of course, is your cure materia. Summons can only be used in dire circumstances, unless you are willing to be out for the count for twenty minutes, in which case you may just as well run yourself through now."

"You will also face restrictions on Gaia, Hermione Granger. Your restriction will also be the use of your wand. You will only be able to do with your wand what Commander Rhapsodos can do with his materia here. In addition, whilst you travel, Hermione Granger, your friends will be able to come with you to Gaia, but they can only go three times.

Any more than that and they will cause the rift that allows this travel to collapse on itself, trapping you both in whichever world you may be in at the time, the same thing applies for Sephiroth and Angeal."

"Hermione?" Ginny's voice could be heard from the kitchen, she was looking for them.

"It is time we left, Sister. Come. Take care, you two. We will meet again, someday." And at that, Other and Brother disappeared.

"O-okay, that was strange. Hermione stated as Genesis offered his arm and they walked back into the house where Ginny was waiting for them.

"Oh thank Merlin; I thought you had disappeared again." Ginny greeted pouring two more cups of tea for the witch and the commander.

"No, not this time. Thanks Ginny." Genesis replied as Hermione had disappeared upstairs, only to return with a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Ginny asked.

"Medical supplies, Genesis, sit down." Hermione looked up to see him frowning. "I'm going to heal your shoulder injury. Other reminded me about it when she mentioned your cure materia."

Genesis, who had done as he was told and sat down, shifted nervously. "The medics on my world couldn't do anything for it, they would patch it up and the wound would reopen not long afterwards, they've used everything from stitches to materia."

Standing up, supplies in hand, Hermione smiled. "Oh don't be a baby."

Smirking back at her, Genesis suddenly stood up and removed the top half of his clothes, causing both girls to blink in surprise. Hermione recovered quickly, Ginny was just a second behind her.

"Well if you are insisting on tending to it, you won't be able to get at the injury if I have my t-shirt on, will you?"

Oh, he was flirting with her! Hermione smirked and gently shoved him back down onto the sofa. Ginny took the supplies from Hermione, knowing which one's Hermione was going to try first.

Hermione examined the injury closer; the wound had been made by a blade. "Sparring accident?"

"Yes, Sephiroth, Angeal and I were in the company training room, we sneak in there for fun, when the seconds were out. It was just a usual playful spar, until my jealousy got the better of me, that how this happened."

Hermione sat on his left with Ginny sat on the arm of the sofa, the two girls listened to Genesis recall the fight, how it gotten out of hand, all while Hermione padded the injury with a cloth soaked in dittany.

Other than the occasional flinch and hiss, Genesis acted as though he were just having idle conversation. The dittany cleaned the wound and Hermione pulled on what healing magic she was capable of, the wound sealed and Hermione smiled in satisfaction.

"There, all done."

Genesis rolled his shoulder and looked down in surprise. "Well colour me purple and call me a Dumb Apple, it's healed!" The two girls giggled at his exclamation as Genesis put his shirt back on; footsteps could be heard upstairs.

"Morning mum!" Ginny called handing her another cup of tea as Molly came down the stairs.

"Can I talk to you, in private?" Genesis leant down to whisper in Hermione's ear; it sent a surprisingly enjoyable shiver down her spine.

"Meet me out in the garden in five minutes, we've got to eat first and I can hear your stomach growling from here." Genesis gave her a light shove, a smirk planted on his face.

Once Genesis had finished his breakfast, he was drafted into helping out with the tent, whilst Hermione was drafted with cleaning duties, with those done; she slipped out to find Genesis laughing with Fred and George about something.

"Having fun, Genesis?" she greeted as she approached.

"Yes I am, these two are just telling me about their new invention that they're planning on selling in their shop soon, I've already put my name down for the first batch!" Hermione didn't want to know.

"Anyway, come on I want to talk to you. Can you two cover for me? I won't be long."

"Sure thing!" the twins agreed giving the two a sly look, Hermione paled, knowing full to well what that look meant.

Once the two were stood by the shed, Genesis pulled Hermione into a hug. "Are you okay? You seem a little pale." It was true, Hermione had slept very restlessly last night, but she didn't want to worry anyone so she smiled and said she was fine.

Giving her a sceptical look, Genesis nodded letting it drop. "I wanted to talk to you about something else as well."

"What?"

Genesis seemed to struggle with finding the right words, "…I've never been to a wedding before… I don't know how to act." Hermione knew that that wasn't the reason for him calling her out here, but she let it go for now.

"Well I can't say I've been to many. But usually all you can do is be yourself and have fun."

"But that's the thing… I-I'm a member of ShinRa's elite fighting force, I'm SOLDIER. And a 1st Class Commander at that! I don't know how to have fun except when I'm on the battlefield," he caught Hermione's look and smiled. "Yes I have a VERY sadistic side, I LOVE to torment people on the battlefield, the stronger the opponent, the better the fun. Haha oh don't look at me like that!"

Hermione was not impressed.

"Well you seemed to be okay yesterday at Harry's party. So why not just do that?"

"But it was idle conversation, not to mention I was paying more attention to what was going on with you and that Minister guy than I was the conversation."

"Oh so you COULD hear us." Hermione accused coyly. Genesis laughed and raised his hands.

"Guilty as charged! Come on! Let's go back and get ready, the guests will be here soon. Oh! Here I have a present for you."

Genesis pulled out a bag full of materia balls. "I have another stock at home, so I want you to have these." Hermione was about to say something but Genesis cut her off, "it'll give me some peace of mind."

She thanked him for them and accepted his offered arm as the two of them walked back to the Burrow.

/

Other and Brother were standing beside the wedding tent, dressed in their finest in the event that someone DID see them.

"You seem rather fond of the girl, sister. For what reason?"

Sister hummed, she still had to tell her own brother the truth behind her pulling this witch from her home. "What do you know of Hermione Granger's life, Brother?"

"Only what I have seen. Why, is there something about her life that makes her special?"

"How does the fact that she is the youngest of three siblings sound? Or the fact that she is the most powerful witch of her age let alone the brightest?"

Other's eyes never left the scene of the youngest Weasley son and the Potter boy as they talked and giggled away to the Weasley twins.

"Youngest of three? But I -"

"- thought she was an only child? No, her now only living relative is her brother; HE was one of the second best Auras that had failed to protect them, he was the one that was injured upon their deaths due to his retaliation attack on the Death Eaters. But those are just trivial reasons for my interest in the girl."

"Then what are you TRUE reasons?" Brother was concerned, his sister NEVER hid things from him.

Other smiled, "patients Brother. All will be revealed soon enough." Brother pouted, but accepted that as the only answer he was going to get out of her.

/

Hermione was up in Ginny's room getting into her wedding clothes, Ginny had come in moments ago with a different dress for her saying that Genesis had found it amongst his own wedding clothes. It was the colour that some say purple others say blue, and consisted of a bodice that showed off a small amount of cleavage to make her look good whilst still allowing Hermione to feel comfortable. It had wide straps, and the skirt was, again, knee length and belled out, with it came a black shawl and black shoes. Once she was dressed in it Ginny came in, already dressed, and invited Hermione to sit down whist the younger witch did her hair.

"Wow! You look great!" Ron exclaimed as Hermione came out to greet everyone. She had not seen Genesis on the way out so she assumed he was already outside.

"Always the tone of surprise." She sighed as she turned to look behind her, feeling watched. "Your Aunt Muriel doesn't agree. I just met her on the way down, "oh is this the Muggle-Born? Bad posture and skinny ankles."

"Don't take it personally; you should have heard what she was saying about Genesis. It wasn't until Fred and George came up to him that he actually realised that she's a bit barmy. I honestly thought he was going to retaliate… mind you she was a little harsh." Ron stated, Hermione's eyes widened.

"What did she say?!"

"Oh what was it…?"

"His eyes are too bright, must be taking some form of Muggle drug to get them like that," Fred stated, his voice taking on a high pitch croak that had Harry and Hermione giggling. "He's too tall and too arrogant, most likely one of those pompous Americans coming over here to ruin a perfectly English wedding." His eyes darkened, "suffice to say, George and I had to step in otherwise Genesis would have chargrilled her. You've got an easily offended friend there, Hermione."

Hermione laughed and waved her hand in front of her face, "oh that's NOTHING. You should see him in his own world with Sephiroth and Angeal. It is a pity they couldn't come too, would have been better for Genesis to have some comfort as well. Speaking of whom, have you seen him?"

"Yeah, he's over there, third row in, next to you." Ron led her over to where Genesis was sat, looking at home talking with George, he had a large bag in his hand, full of Weasley Wizard Wheezes produce no doubt.

"Whit-woo look at you!" George greeted as Genesis turned to face her.

"Haha, thanks George, oh thank you Gen." Genesis stood up to let her pass to her seat, Harry and Ron came round from the other end of the row and sat down. "What's in the bag, Genesis?"

"My order of products," Hermione rolled her eyes, honestly Fred and George were BAD influences. "Hey, look at these." Genesis proceeded to show the three what he had ordered and Hermione found herself noticing the depth in those ice-blue eyes of his, the way they laughed like a child at Christmas.

"Oh, heads up here comes the procession." Fred stated, the twins turning round to face the front, Genesis and the trio also silenced and stood to welcome the bride and groom.

"Wow! She looks amazing!" Hermione nodded in agreement with Genesis.

Fleur was dressed in a plain white dress that flared out with black feathered laces on the hem travelling halfway up the bell of the dress. She looked stunning.

Hermione looked at the two as they passed and felt a tear fall from her right eye, she dabbed it away and sat back down with a sniffle.

The procession went without a hitch and Hermione kept glancing at Genesis every n and then, noticing that the smile on his face never once faltered, it was a genuine smile; she found herself loving it.

The vows were spoken and the kiss was shared, the ovation was loud and happy, Hermione, Harry and Ron clapped and (in the case of the boys) hooted and the dance floor was made in the same tent, with Bill and Fleur taking the customary first dance.

Hermione watched Genesis approach Bill and Fleur, he shook Bill's hand and pecked Fleur on the cheek, her view of Genesis laughing along with the newlyweds was blocked by a tall figure, looking up Hermione nearly fell off the chair she was sitting on.

"V-Viktor?! Oh my gosh I didn't see you arrive! How are you?" There was something in the pit of her stomach that told her that, even though he was here on Fleur's invitation, he was also here to find potential girlfriends, she had been one once…

"I though perhaps you vould like a dance, Hermione." Oh FINALLY he had learnt to say her name properly! He held out his hand and swept her onto the dance floor, she did not see the Crimson Commander and Ron Weasley looking as though they were going to kill Viktor for so much as talking to her.

/

It wasn't as though Ron was NOT jealous of the attention Genesis was getting from Hermione, but he knew that Genesis knew of Ron's feelings as he had approached Ron this morning and stated that if he was stepping on any toes that Ron was to say and Genesis would back off. Though Ron doubted he would stay away for long.

"What's on your mind?" speak of the devil. Genesis had just finished dancing with Fleur (he had cheekily asked the two if that was okay, Bill happily obliged).

"That there is Viktor Krum, he's an international Quidditch star, Harry and I told you about him earlier," Genesis hummed in recollection, "I don't mind him talking to her, but he hurt her once and she didn't realise it until Ginny pointed it out to her. For all her good qualities and power, Hermione Granger is still a newbie when it comes to the wiles of men."

Genesis looked down at the young wizard, "you really love her, don't you?" the question was simple, but Ron could only nod in reply.

He had been told that morning that he didn't have to ask the men if he could dance with their women, but he also didn't want to upset anyone by NOT asking, so when Genesis, sensing Ron's discomfort, turned to walk away to whisk Ginny away for a dance he was surprised by Ron turning to grab onto Genesis's bicep.

"I know you do too," his blue eyes held Genesis's Mako filled eyes with a serious stare. "That is why I am going to ask for a deal to be made between the two of us. A deal between friends over a common cause."

Curious Genesis led the way to a table where he sat down opposite Ron, neither of them were aware of Harry who, on Hermione's request, had sat himself close by to hear what was being said. "Okay name the terms."

Genesis was a fair man, he knew that Hermione and Ron were sweet on one another, but he also knew that Ron was aware of how sweet Hermione and Genesis were. Moreover, after hearing about the Quidditch player still dancing with his Golden Flower, Genesis was willing to hear Ron out.

"You are not going to be here for a particular length of time, so I will look after her in your stead, here in THIS dimension…"

Genesis understood immediately, "and I will look after her in your stead in MY dimension." Ron nodded, "So what about when we are both in the same dimension?"

Ron cocked his head in thought, so Genesis spoke instead. "How about we let Hermione choose, when we are both in the same dimension, we BOTH take care of her? Does that sound fair?"

Ron's eyes lit up, "yeah, yeah it does!" Genesis beamed, he liked this boy, and Genesis found himself thinking that he and Harry between them would make very good SOLDIERs.

Ron held out his hand, "so do we have a deal Commander?"

"We do indeed, Mr Weasley." Genesis and Ron shook hands and laughed before Genesis shoved his in Hermione's direction. "Now go and ask her for a dance! I'll barbeque to Bulgarian."

/

Hearing laughter from behind her, she felt Viktor's grip tighten on her hand, she winced as that grip tightened again when Ron cleared his throat and tapped Hermione on the shoulder.

"May I cut in, Viktor?"

It was obvious in his eyes that Viktor did not want to let go of his little powerhouse. Hermione shivered at the memory of him seeing her at the Yule Ball in the condition she was in, she had thought that his possessiveness was over the fact the Ron had upset her, but it was actually his lust for her power that made him possessive.

"Of course, it is good to be able to dance vith you again, Hermione." He kissed her hand and handed her to Ron.

"What were you and Genesis talking about?" she asked as Ron spun her out into the crowd.

"We were talking like gentlemen about who gets to look after you in which world." Hermione frowned, no lies?

"Why would I lie to you? Genesis doesn't, so why would I? Besides, he and I had basically the same idea, we both care about you and we both want to make sure you're safe."

Hermione turned scarlet at Ron's words, "and the best bit is that neither of us are going to force you to choose." Ron had leant down to whisper those words; they had stunned her into a momentary silence.

"R-Ron…"

"Listen if I had to let you go to anyone, I would ONLY let you go to him, remember that." Hermione smiled and then laughed aloud as Ron steered them out to the middle of the floor.

/

After watching the youngest Weasley son and his Golden Flower dance for a moment or two, his eyes strayed to Krum. The man was eyeing Ginny and Fleur's little sister, Gabrielle; oh it made him SICK to see a man looking at women as though they were nothing more than pieces of meat.

Genesis felt a tug on his arm, looking down he saw a young girl who he had initially thought was the younger sister of one of the Turks, but he quickly forgot about that when she spoke to him.

"You must be Genesis, Ginny was telling me about how you and Hermione met," Genesis looked over at the witch in question, seeing her mouth the word 'sorry', Genesis smiled and nodded his head. "Oh don't worry; your secret is safe with me. I daddy doesn't know, and he won't."

Genesis's smile got bigger; there was something about this girl that Genesis liked. "May I have this dance?" the young woman nodded and allowed Genesis to sweep her onto the dance floor, he saw Hermione and Ron laughing at something, and gave them a big grin. "You have me at a slight disadvantage, though, miss." Genesis returned his attentions to the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, my name is Luna, Luna Lovegood. My daddy is over there talking to Viktor Krum." Genesis turned to see the two were indeed talking, though it seemed like it was getting heated.

"Are you enjoying the wedding, Genesis?" Luna asked.

"Yes I am, it's nice to see people on the brink of war being happy and celebrating something as simple as a wedding. However, I am usually doing the fighting rather than the celebrating." Luna giggled.

Genesis smiled and spun Luna out into the crowd, Luna turned her head to see her father and Krum walking out of the party, a frown coming onto her delicate and somewhat dreamy features.

"Would you mind if I cut this dance short? I would like to make sure my dad's alright."

"I will come with you then, Ron is still dancing with Hermione, and I was promised the next dance." Genesis was using the excuse to go out to deal with Krum. When he and Luna rounded the corner to where the two men were, he was shocked to see both men had their wands out. Brother was also there.

***"Stop this, Genesis. Otherwise Luna will get hurt"***

The words were barely out of Brother's mouth when Luna ran out in front of her father as Krum shot out a spell.

Genesis blocked it with Barrier and stood in front of the Lovegood. "Luna, take your father back inside. I have my own bone to pick with you."

Krum's eyes narrowed, "you are the von that Hermione vas talking to me about. Vy are you here, if you are not a friend of the newlyveds?"

"I am a friend of the newlyweds, as I am also a friend of Hermione's. I was told something VERY interesting about you. Apparently you became obsessed with Hermione's power, so obsessed that you tried to force yourself on her." Krum's eyes widened. Genesis smirked, he knew that Remus and Mr Lovegood were standing, watching. As was Harry and Ginny.

"Who told you that?" he demanded raising his wand again.

***"Oh bad move, Krum."*** Brother stated making Genesis's smirk grow darker.

"Hermione's friends told me. She doesn't like talking about it and frankly I cannot say as I blame her. Tonight, in fact, I saw her visibly shiver at the thought of what you tried to do to her. I have also seen you, throughout the course of the night, eyeing up all of the women tonight, the bride and her sister included." Genesis pushed some power into the fully mastered fire materia and flared it around his hand.

Krum's eyes fell to his now glowing hand, it was then that he realised Genesis had no wand.

"You will find that I am protective over women as they are not supposed to get messed up in the affairs of men, however, I do NOT deny them the right to fight should they wish.

But this is a wedding. Everyone is enjoying themselves, the ladies and the girls should NOT have to worry about an international Quidditch star wanting to take them to his bed and steal away that they do not wish to give.

Not only that, you will find that I am possessively protective over Hermione Granger and will NOT allow any man to touch her against her will.

So MISTER Krum…" Genesis brought his hand level with his face, his eyes glowing as bright as the materia in his arm, that smirk now as dangerous as everyone on his world knew.

"How fast can you run?"

Krum's face paled in the glow of Genesis's fire materia, a small group of men (Bill included) had turned up to see this. Harry was holding a video camera up and was taping it. "10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5," Genesis began counting backwards slowly. Genesis had hit five and Krum turned and ran, laughing Genesis gave chase and was in front of the wizard before he had even reached the gate. "4, 3, 2, 1…" Genesis called forth a fireball and launched it at Krum's face, deliberately missing him. He could see everyone smirking; Brother was doubled over with laughter.

"Touch another woman against their will and I WILL find you and burn you alive." Genesis pulled his hand back and heard the gasps of fear and awe as the fireball came back, turning to face the balls of death, Krum instinctively ducked and disappeared. The fire subsided with just a flick of Genesis's hand; he bowed to his cheering audience and was clapped on the shoulder by several of them as he made his way to Harry.

"Keep that, Harry, I want to show Sephiroth and Angeal when I get home."

Seeing Hermione and Ron still dancing, Genesis checked up on Luna and her father, who shook his hand vigorously and thanked him for his help.

"Not at all, Mr Lovegood…"

"Oh call me Xenophilius." He was going to go on about something, when Luna interrupted.

"Come Daddy, I think Genesis wants to dance with Hermione, so let's let him have his dance."

The Commander laughed. "You are a Goddess in disguise Luna! Have a wonderful evening!" Genesis bowed to the two and went over to where Hermione and Ron were still dancing.

"Do you have energy for one more dance, Hermione? Or would you like a rest?"

Ron and Hermione beamed up at him, Hermione nodded. "Oh I think I can manage ONE more dance, if you don't mind, that is?" she turned to Ron who shook his head and handed her to Genesis.

"Oh, I think Harry has something he wants to show you, Ron. I think you'll enjoy it." Genesis sent Ron and knowing look and turned to his Golden Flower.

Now he could look at her properly he saw that the dress she was wearing fitted her as well as the periwinkle blue had. It complimented her figure, flowed out well as he had watched one of her many male dancers spin her out, Ron and Harry included. She was indeed a vision of the Goddess that he had recently become obsessed with. He wanted to savour this moment and never forget it; the groom had given him a souvenir package that, he had been told, would fill up over the course of the evening, he silently hoped that his Golden Flower would be in the pictures so that he could show his friends once he returned.

/

Hermione frowned and allowed her eyes to follow Ron as she and Genesis waited for the next song to come on.

She didn't see what Genesis could and that was Fleur asking for a slow dance, she looked briefly in the direction of Genesis and Hermione, whose frown deepened as she saw Ron double over in laughter as he watched something on a video camera that she had brought with her.

She was about to walk over to ask what was so funny, but the song started so she became caught up in Genesis's arms.

"And where do we think we're going?" he asked, teasing her into a slow waltz.

"I was just wondering what Ron was laughing at… whatever it is it seems to have tickled him." Hermione spoke softly, she was trying so hard not to melt into the arms of her Crimson Angel, her eyes decided to take in the clothing he was wearing, to keep her mind focused on the dance.

He was wearing the same outfit that was in the ShinRa Times, his SOLDIER battle outfit. She wondered how many women he had danced with in this uniform in his own dimension, she knew from the way the Veela were acting that he hadn't danced with any of them… well except Fleur, but she was the Bride so he COULD dance with her. His black, knitted, turtleneck sleeveless zip-up jumper and his ShinRa symbolised abdomen guard were flat against, what she knew, a well-toned chiselled abdomen.

His black soft leather cargo pants belled out on the thighs and disappeared into shin-length black boots, the abdomen guard held two leather straps in place, these, Hermione knew, kept the battle gear firmly in place.

His long duster coat was his pride and joy, apparently, it was blood red in colour, and fell to the bottom of his calf muscles, the black shoulder guards were for show but offered some form of protection, he also wore a pair of crimson gloves that felt nice under her hands.

"Um… Genesis…?"

"Hmm?" She finally looked into his eyes, her own shining with a curiosity.

She suddenly became lost in those eyes, "So pretty…." She breathed, Genesis laughed and spun her out into the crowd pulling her back into his arms where she came crashing back down to earth.

"Have you come out of your little cloud now?" he teased as he continued to waltz with her around the dance floor.

"Y-yeah I'm sorry. Haha, what I was going to ask was, how DO your eyes get so bright? I mean what makes them glow?" She watched him look into her own eyes fondly.

"I can't tell you, I'm sorry. It would take too long to explain. I will one day, though, I promise. Come on; let's just enjoy this dance, eh?" Hermione knew she had stepped into forbidden territory so she leaned in close and the two just swayed to the music.

"What was that noise?" he stopped and looked outside the tent.

Hermione's head began pounding. She doubled over in pain, catching Genesis's attention. "Hermione?" those around them looked at them.

She gasped for breath as the pain stopped suddenly, and she went cold. "Oh no…!"

/

Brother raced to his sister's side, she had been watching over a couple of children as they slept, "come sister, this is about to get dangerous, we have got to send Genesis back," he took hold of his sister's hand and raced over to the pair, Genesis was still looking over Hermione, worry etching in his face.

"I am sorry, Genesis." He muttered as they passed.

Suddenly Hermione and Genesis had to shield their eyes as a silver light entered the party tent. Other pulled Brother to a stop to hear what was being said. "Sister, why have you not sent Genesis back yet? Sister!" But Other was more focused on the silver light now revealed to be the shape of a Lynx.

It opened it's mouth and the voice of Kingsley Shacklebolt spoke, loud and clear. "The Ministry of Magic has fallen, Rufus Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming."

"Send his back sister. NOW!" Brother urged.

Other seemed to hesitate, "But…"

"She'll be fine, just send him back before he gets hurt again!"

"Forgive me, you two." She muttered as she reopened the portal.

/

Genesis stood beside Hermione staring at the Lynx as it disappeared, the last three words it spoke echoing throughout the tent.

Someone screamed and Genesis found himself being pulled down as Hermione forced him to the ground.

Battle instinct took over as clouds of black smoke (that he now knew to be Death Eaters using Apparation to move around) surrounded guests and began killing, he looked up to see Hermione run towards Ron, only to be blocked and sent flying backwards.

"NO!" Genesis ran to Hermione only to find his path blocked with three Death Eaters of his own.

He growled and felt the Mako in his blood surge. "Get out of my WAY!" He summoned his beloved Rapier and, catching sight of three others behind him, spun round in a graceful circle, his blade meeting every Death Eater within Rapier's deadly swing, losing their heads instantly.

He did not wait for the bodies to fall as he ran for Hermione, who was getting to her feet. "Are you alright?!" he asked pulling her the rest of the way up and over to Harry and Ron who were fighting to get to her.

"Stay behind me, and tell the boys to get to the other end of the tent, I'll take you to them." Hermione was about to do s she was told, but a spell was shot out at Genesis…

"AH!" Hermione screamed, Genesis spun round and watched as Hermione, once again, fell to her knees, only when he went to catch her, he backed off; she had gone straight through his arm.

"No, no not yet, NO!" Genesis looked round at everyone; suddenly Ron's voice reached him.

"Don't worry about us, Genesis!" he looked round and found Ron and Harry running to catch Hermione and she got back to her feet, "we'll see you soon! Here, catch!" Ron threw the souvenir package at him, he caught it and watched as his Golden Flower took the hands of her two best friends, gave him one last look and disapparated.

Genesis, himself, watched as the tent and the battlefield disappear and was replaced by the metal walls of Tseng's apartment.

"Genesis!" the Turk in question caught the Crimson Commander as he fell to his knees, tears falling from his eyes.

"Genesis, what happened?" Tseng was shaking him trying to get an answer from the sobbing SOLDIER.

"They were having such a nice time. You would never have guessed there was a war with all of the happiness that was in that atmosphere. But all of that changed and now…" Genesis looked up at Tseng. "Goddess, Tseng I wanted to stay to help them! They didn't deserve that! Not when only minutes before they were all dancing and laughing!" Genesis sobbed openly and Tseng did the only thing he could do; he let Genesis cry.

**AN: Whew what a LONG chapter that one was! Sorry for the delay, lol I have no internet at home at the moment, also I'm just about to start the next chapter, so once it is finished I shall update ASAP! Thank you to my viewers and followers, and to my reviewers too! Much appreciated.**

**Lol I'm not a bight fan of Krum and wanted to see how the confrontation would play out, turned out pretty good if I don't say so myself lol XD **

**Anyway, review peoples you know I love them!**


End file.
